Una vida no muy feliz
by Paige02
Summary: Este fic trata de el abandono de Kate después de varios meses, ella quiere el perdón de su marido Richard y sus hijas. ¿Lo conseguirá?¿Volverán hacer felices los 4 juntos ?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Castle estaba sentado en su escritorio pensando en un nuevo capitulo para su libro.

¿Papi?

¿Qué pasa princesa?

¿Cuándo va a volver mamá?

Pronto cariño Hace varios meses que Kate había abandonado a sus hijas para saber quien asesino a su madre, Richard no podía contestar más preguntas sin mentir a su hija mayor, porque él tampoco sabía cuando iba a volver

Cariño,es hora de irse a la cama, vamos

Pero es que no tengo sueño

Tienes que dormir temprano, mañana empiezas tu primer día de cole, como una niña grande

Es que ...

¿Pasa algo, cariño? Sabes que puedes confiar en mi

Es que mami no va ha estar en mi primer día de cole ni en el de Emily

Cariño, pero estaré yo

No es lo mismo Dijo con una gran tristeza y a punto de sollozar

Buenas noches ,cariño Mañana seguiremos hablando del tema de mamá cuando vuelvas del cole

Buenas noches, papi

Dime Emily, tú también extrañas a mamá Le dijo a su hija de tan solo 6 meses

* * *

En la otra punta de la ciudad

¿De qué conocía usted a la señorita Miranda Bell?

Ella era mi prometida

¿Cuándo la vio por última vez?

Esta mañana Antes de que fuera con su hermana a comprar el vestido de novia

¿Dónde estuvo entre las 14:30 y las 17:00?

Estuve trabajando, pregunten ,en mi trabajo hay mucha gente que me vio y cámaras

Gracias por su colaboración, pero mientras no salga de la ciudad

Espo, ¿sabes algo más de las llamadas de Miranda?

Si, por última vez habló con un escritor llamado Richard Castle

Kate sintió un remordimiento al escuchar ese nombre Mañana por la mañana iremos ha hablar con él

Si, jefa

* * *

Por la mañana

Alexis, cariño es hora de levantarse

Un ratito más papi

Cada vez que le decía eso recordaba cuando Kate le decía lo mismo en los primeros meses de casados cuando ella tenia que ir trabajar

Alexis, hoy empiezas el cole, así que arriba

Papi, no quiero ir

Cuando Rick iba a decir algo sonó el timbre

Alexis, quiero que te vistas y bajes a desayunar ahora Dijo muy serio

Pero papi

Nada de peros, yo iré a abrir la puerta

Valeee

* * *

Buenos días señor Castle

Kate...Kate, ¿qué haces aquí?

Investigar un asesinato, quería hacerte unas preguntas

Claro.

Papi , ya estoy lista Dijo mientras baja las escaleras, encontrándose con una gran sorpresa ¡Mami!

Hola Alexis

Cariño, porque no vas a jugar un rato con Emily Papi tiene que hablar un rato con mami ¿Vale?

Vale. Dijo un poco desilusionada por no poder quedarse con su madre Pregunta Kate

¿De qué conocías a Miranda Bell?

De una firma de libros

¿Cuándo la viste por última vez?

Ayer en la firma de libros, fue cuando la conocí

¿Dónde estabas entre las 14:30 y las 17:00?

Estaba en una reunión con mi editora

¿Entonces por qué te llamó ayer a las 14:00?

Porque me dijo que necesitaba hablar con nosotros algo sobre Teylor

¿Sabes de qué?

Sobre su asesinato

Bueno, ya no hay más preguntas,¿Richard puedo llevar a Alexis al colegio?

Claro,ella me dijo que queria que la llevarás tu,la llamaré

Gracias,recuerdo cuando eramos una familia

Hasta que te fuiste,¡Alexis!

¿Qué pasa papi?

Tu madre te irá a dejar al cole

¡Bien!

* * *

Adios cariño portate bien ¿Okey?

Si mami,adios te quiero

Y yo tambien

* * *

Alexis,¿quién era esa señora tan guapa?

Es mi mamá

No seas mentirosa,tu mamá te abandono

No,no es cierto

Si lo es

Ya dejala en paz Miranda

No te metas Alisson

Me meto porque es mi amiga

COMENTEN Y HASTA PRONTO


	2. Chapter 2

En la morgue.

Hola Kate,¿por qué traes esa cara?

Hola Lanie,es una historia muy larga Lanie.

Tengo tiempo así que cuenta.

,hay algo que no sabes de mi Lanie.

Lo se todo de ti Kate,pero,¿qué es lo nuevo que no se de ti? Dime.

Estoy casada,y tengo 2 hijas.

¡OMG!,sigue por fa.

Vale,hace unos 10 años,me casé cuando tenía 20 años,el era el amor de mi vida,un año después vino mi primera hija,yo no estaba preparada para ser padre pero supongo que nadie lo esta y lo bueno es que tenia a Richard y mi madre,cuando Alexis cumplió 2 años me enteré que volvía a estar embarazada de mi segunda hija,esa vez fue más fácil,ya que estábamos acostumbrados a dormir poco , un día hicimos una cena familiar,por el cumpleaños de Emily que cumplía un año,mi madre estaba trabajando en un nuevo caso con la mafia italiana,así que dijo que ella llegaría un poco tarde,habían pasado 2 horas ,fue justo cuando tocaron al timbre y era un policía de homicidios que dijo que esa noche habían matado a mi madre,esa noche algo cambio en mi,ahí decidí que entraría a la academia de policía,cuando me ascendieron a detective recibí una amenaza,que decía que sino dejaba el caso de mi madre harían daño a Richard o a mis hijas y yo no lo podía permitir ese dia Richard había ido de compras,así que aproveche y cogí todas mis cosas y me fui le deje una carta, pero nunca le explique porque le deje,y no lo volví a ver hasta esta mañana.

Guau tu vida es una locura Kate,pero,¿todavia lo amas?

Lo amo como el primer día que lo conocí.

Porque no lo intentas arreglar con él,además hace un mes que pillaste al asesino de tu madre.

Nunca lo he pensado pero lo intentaré.

* * *

¡Papi,papi!¿Hoy nos llevarás al parque de atracciones di que si por fa?Ayúdame Emily.

Ti, po fa papi quemos id.

Vale,contra vosotras no puedo,aunque yo también quiero ir.

¡Bien!

Papi, ¿podríamos invitar a mamá?

Claro,porque no.

* * *

En la comisaría

Beckett, te buscan.

¿Quien Espo?

Un tal Richard Castle.

Gracias por avisarme.

De nada,por cierto están en la sala de descanso.

Richard,¿qué haces aquí?

Vinimos a invitarte al parque de atracciones,¿quieres venir?

Claro me encantaría,cojo mis cosas y nos vamos.

* * *

En el parque de atracciones.

Papi,¿podemos subir ahí?

Sí.

Richard,te queria decir una cosa.

¿Qué cosa Kate?

Quiero volver a intentar lo nuestro,te amo,¿y tu lo quieres volver a intenetar?

COMENTEN Y HASTA PRONTO .


	3. Chapter 3

Estoy aquí otra vez, seguiré por donde lo deje pero después habrá un salto del tiempo de 3 meses, ha esta historia le quedan pocos capítulos y por cierto habrá una sorpresa.

Si,Kate,lo quiero volver a intentar pero poco a poco, me hiciste mucho daño cuando te fuiste dejando una simple nota.

Lo se Richard, pero algún día te explicare lo que paso.

Mamá, papá venid a montaros con nosotras.

Ya vamos cielo.

ALEXIS Y KATE MONTARON EN UNA ATRACCION Y RICHARD Y EMILY EN OTRA.

Gracias mami.

¿Por qué cielo?

Porque volviste . Puedo contarte un secreto.

Claro cielo.

Hace tres años unas niñas de mi clase se empezaron a meter conmigo por no tener mamá, todos los días me molestan y me pegan,y si le digo algo a papa o a la profe dicen que me ira muy mal, pero no me dijeron que no podía contártelo a ti .Te quiero mami.

Mañana si quieres iré ha hablar con tu profesora,y yo también te quiero sweetie y nunca te volveré a dejar.

Vale mami.

Al día siguiente Kate tuvo una larga charla con la profesora y el director de Alexis, los padres de las niñas fueron llamados por el directo y las niñas fueron expulsadas 3 días.

3 meses mas tarde

Kate, ¿estas bien?

Sí, ahora salgo.

Kate, ¿cuándo comenzó todo esto?

Hace como 4 días.

Y todavía fuiste a trabajar así.

Richard estoy embarazada.

¿En serio?

Si,¿estas contento?

Muchísimo, voy a tener otro hijo . Gracias Kate por volver a mi lado.

Siempre.

Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, necesito que me den ideas de nombres para niña y los próximos capítulos será sobre el nuevo bebe Castle hasta cuando cumple un año y si ustedes quieren habrá un epílogo

Comenten y hasta pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

Perdon por no haber subido en varios dias,pero tuvo muchos examenes y deberes asi que no me dio tiempo de subire un capitulo muy largo por no haber subido durante dos sabados.

Kate,¿estaba pensando?

¿En que?

Porque no nos cambiamos de casa,como cuando habiamos pensado cuando nacio Emily.

¿Por que?A mi me gusta esta.

Porque vamos a tener otro bebe y el loft se esta quedando pequeño.

Eso es verdad,vale mañana empezaremos a buscar casa.

Yo encontre una casa perfecta para nosotros,espera aqui.

Vale.

Es esta.

Es bonita,me encanta.

Que bien,porque ya la habia comprado.

¿Y si hubiera dicho que no me gustaba que hubieras hecho?

Te hubiera convencido.

Bueno,cambiando de tema,¿cuando le diremos a las niñas y a nuestros padres de que estoy embarazada?

No se, que tal mañana por la noche a nuestros padre y cuando Alexis vuelva del colegio se lo diremos a las niñas.

Por mi vale,pues ya sabes llama a tu madre para decircelo y yo llamare a mi padre.

¿Ahora?

Si,ahora.

Valeee.

* * *

Mami,papi,¿que nos quereis contar?

Alexis,¿te acuerdas después de que Emily naciera dijiste que querias un hermanito o hermanita?

Si,me acuerdo,¿porque lo preguntas mamá?

Porque estoy esperando un bebe,vais a tener un hermanito o hermanita.

¡Bien otro hermanito o hermanita!

¿Estas contenta Lexi?

Si,mucho,¿verdad Em?

Ti,mami,¿ando natera e bebe?

Dentro de 6 meses.

¿Eto e muto tempo?

Si,cielo.

* * *

Al dia siguiente.

Bueno señores Castle,¿quieren saber el sexo de su bebe?

Si,por favor.

Bueno,es una niña,felicidades.

Gracias.

* * *

Richard,¿como vamos a llamar a nuestra hija?

¡Ya se,como la princesa Leya!

Ni de broma durante el embarazo de Alexis y Emily me pregunaste lo mismo y creo que ya has sabido la respuesta.

La respuesta es no, ya me ha quedado claro,y que tal,¿Johanna?

Me encantaria,pero de segundo nombre,quiero que su primer nombre sea Annabelle.

Es perfecto,se llamará Annabelle Johanna Castle.

Si,es perfecto y gracias por elegir Johanna.

De nada,queria a tu madre como una segunda madre,para mi.

Lo se,por eso cada vez te amo mas.

* * *

Bueno queridos,¿cual es la noticia?

Eso Katie.

Desde pequeños eran asi,¿te acuerdas Jim?

Es imposible no olvidarlo.

Bueno,si se callan,les diremos la noticia.

Vale,ya nos callamos.

La noticia,es que estoy embarazada de una niña.

Felicidades hija,tu madre estaria muy orgullosa de ti.

Si,lo se papá.

Felicidades querida.

Gracias Martha.

* * *

TRES MESES MAS TARDE.

Richard,digo yo al menos me dejaras ayudar con algo.

Si,toma.

No me esperaba esto pero al menos no me quedare quieta.

Pues,eso es lo unico en los que nos vas a ayudar.

¿Por que?

Porque estas embarazada de 6 meses Kate.

Eso no es justo.

No,pero ya sabes lo que dijo el medico.

Si ya se nada de hacer esfuerso ni sexo.

Eso es.

Pero al menos en lo del sexo,no soy la única que se queda con ganas.

Jajaja,no tiene gracia.

Si la tiene,si te hubieras visto la cara que has puesto.

Esta noche iremos a cenar tu y yo solos por nuestro aniversario.

Vale,¿y las niñas?

Con nuestros padres.

* * *

Kate,¿estas segura?

Si,R¡chard estoy segura,este vestido me quedaba hace poco,y callate que sino no me va entrar.

Bueno,ya me callo.

Me cerro,ves te dije que me iba a entrar si te callabas.

* * *

Mami,Papi,¿a donde vais?

Vamos a cenar por nuestro aniversario,y te quedaras en casa del abuelo Jim.

¡Bien!

* * *

Richard,es el sitio de nuestra primera cita.

Si,pensaba que no te acordabas.

Como olvidarlo,es donde me pediste que fueramos novios.

Eso fue hace mas de 10 años.

Si,fue el sexto mejor dia de mi vida.

¿Y cuales fueron los otros?

El primero,el dia que te conoci.

El segundo,el dia de nuetra boda.

El tercero,el dia que nacio Alexis.

El cuarto,el dia que nacio Emily.

El quinto,sera dentro de 3 meses.

Te dicho que cada dia te amo mas,y sobre todo al saber esto.

Si,aunque hoy no me lo has dicho.

Pues te amo mas que a nada en el mundo.

Yo tambien te amo.

Siempre.-Dijeron al unisono.

* * *

(Aqui sera el nacimiento,este es el penultimo capitulo y queda el ultimo que lo subire el domingo o hoy,el epiologo lo subire el proximo sabado.)

Richard.

¿Si?

Creo que ya es hora.

¿Que quieres decir Kate?

Que acabo de romper aguas.

¿Estas segura?

¡Claro que estoy segura!

Vale,no te muevas voy a por las cosas y a avisar a las niñas.

Ok,pero rapido.

Voy volando.

* * *

Abuela,¿mi mama va a estar bien?

Si,querida.

¿Cuanto lleva Jim?

Por lo que me ha dicho Ricahrd,falta poco.

* * *

Kate,un empujon mas,y tu bebe estara aqui.

Eso cielo.

Richard,callate,tu no sabes lo que duele esto.

Tu bebe ya esta aqui Kate.¿Como se llamara?

Annabelle Johanna Castle.

* * *

Mami,Mami,¿donde esta?

Esta alli.

¿Podemos cogerla?

Eto,¿poemo?

Si,yo os ayudare.

¿Como se llama?

Annabelle Johanna Castle.

Que bonito nombre mami.

Peo e mu lago.

Si,cielo,pero la llamaremos AJ.

Estoy de acuerdo con mis nietas es un precioso nombre.

* * *

UNOS DIAS MAS TARDE.

Esta es tu casa AJ.

¿Donde estan todos,Richard?

No se.

* * *

iSorpresa!

Felicidades amiga,perdon por no ir a verte al hospital,pero nos salio un caso de ultima hora,donde no podiamos salir hasta que no lo resolvieramos.

Da igual,lo importante es que esteis aqui.

Felicidades Beckett.

Gracias Espo y Ryan.

* * *

De nada.

Hoy ha sido un caos,pero al fin ya se acabo.

Sabes,quiero hacer lo que no hemos hecho en varios meses,si no fuera por la maldita cuarentena.

Tranquilo solo dura 40 dias

No tiene gracia.

Si la tiene.

No.

Si la tiene,y gano yo porque no tiene ni pies ni cabeza esta discusion infantil.

No,gano yo y punto.

Mira lo que has hecho la has despertado.

Shhhh,shhhhh.

Sabes que eres la mejor madre del mundo.

Si,lo se.

Te quiero.

Yo tambien te quiero.

Siempre.

HASTA PRONTO Y NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR


End file.
